fictional_countriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnson Island
Johnson Island is mark as the world largest countries and the only countries with 25 thousand states and countries under the 4 Major Providence connecting toward United Kingdom, North America and the second Australia like country Eruowood. Johnson Island has 100 Islands including a large island and another countries known as San Anderas. Media Let just face it, in Johnson Island, TV really changed with more than 45.2 googolplex networks and stations. So as the Radio Division. The Major Network are * Channel 1(most watched network) * Channel 20(Second Most Watched) * Johnson Broadcasting Company(JBC) * Global Television Network * TownTV * City * JTV Television Network * JTV 2 * JTV Drama * Bravo * KTV * Google Kids * TreeWorld * YouTube Kids * Boomerang * Toonerang * Cartoon Network XD * TallToon * Kids.TV * Jaden Channel * Tiny Pop * Disney Channel * ABC Stars * Jaden's Chrgd * Jaden Jr * Teleaden * TVJ Kids Network * TVJohnso(TVJ Kids) *'Jackson Channel' *'JBS(Johnson Island)' *'ITV Johnson Island' *'JTV(owned by ITV)' *'Channel 5' *'5A*(* mean it most watched television station in the world)' *'5B' *'5Two' *'5Food' *'5Three' *'Disney Television Network' *'Sun One' *'Sun Two' *'Sun Three' *'Sun News Channel' *'Pick by Sun' *'Movie4You' *'POP' *'POP Max' *'CNX' *'Sony Crime Network' *'Sony Movie Network' *'Tiny POP' *'TRUE Entertainment' *'TRUE Drama' *'The AMP' *'AnimeNation' *'Bliss' *'Flava by MTV' *'Channel 6' *'6A' *'6B' *'6C' *'6Two' *'6Three' Minor Network * Pop Girls * The Hub * SeaWorld Kids Network * Discovery Family * SportSWorld * TSN *'Classics Hits' *'CBS(JI)' *'TURNER Network' *'WEAZEL Television Network' Foreign Networks * CBS Drama * CBS Justice * BBC One * BBC Two New TV Networks * BBC 2W * BBC Johnson Island 2 * 612 by TV6 * MTV Hits * Clubhouse Networks * TRUE Entertainment 3 Largest/Major Broadcasting Company * Jaden Corporation of Jarth * Jayden Incorporation * Terrell Media * Media DHX * NBCUniversal Johnson Island * CBS Studios Johnson Island/CBS Studios Johnson Island Distribution/CBS Alt Johnson Island Domestic Television Distribution * New Boston International Domestic Television Distribution * Village Roadshow Television/Roadshow Television * Weigel Television Distribution * Sony Pictures Domestic Television Distribution Johnson Island * SAMSUNG Television * Apple/iMac Television/Apple Distribution * Tiger-Mercury/Debmar-Mercury/Lionsgate Television/Jaguar-Mercury * 20th Century Fox Television/60th Television/30th Television/30th Century Fox Television Distribution * Amazon Television * Disney Corporation Of America/Disney ABC Johnson Island Home Entertainment & Television Distribution * Scripps Television * Warner Bros International Television/Warner Bros Domestic Television/Telepictures Distribution and Productions Car Brands * United * Vapid * Bolwell ''' * '''Elfin * Holden Johnson Island/San Anderas * Local Motors * Chrysler Johnson Island * Dodge Johnson Island * Jeep Johnson Island * Ram Johnson Island * The Lincoln Motor Company Johnson Island * Ford Johnson Island(known as Best In Johnson Island Ford Dealers) * Buick Johnson Island * GMC Johnson Island * Chevrolet Johnson Island * Cadillac Johnson Island * Fisker Johnson Island(Fisker Dealers Of JI) * Karma Johnson Island * Lucid Johnson Island * Lyons San Andreas * Panoz Johnson Island * Tesla Johnson Island * Honda Johnson Island * Acura Johnson Island * BMW Johnson Island * Daimler Trucks Johnson Island * FIAT Johnson Island * Smart Johnson Island * Hyundai Johnson Island(BuyHyundai.co.ji) * ISUZU Johnson Island * KIA Johnson Island * Mazda Johnson Island(Feel Alive Slogan from US) * Mitsubishi Motors Johnson Island * Nissan Johnson Island(commonly as Nissan SA) * Suzuki Johnson Island(commonly as Suzuki SA) * Toyota Johnson Island(commonly as Toyota JI) * Lexus San Andreas * Volkswagen Johnson Island * Hudson Motor Company * Terraplane Car Company * Nash Motors Company * BMC Motors Company(owned by Jaden's Hudson Motor Company) * Boulder Electric Vehicle * Carbon Motor Corporation(commonly as Carbon) * Checker Motor Company * Cord Motor Company * Durant Motor Company(second largest car company) * Flint Motor Company * Locomobile Motors * Mason Truck Company/Mason Motors ''' * '''Rugby Motors * The Star Motor Company(third largest car company) * Eagle Motor Company * Plymouth Car Corporation(fourth largest car company) * Continental Motor Company * Edsel Motors * Mercury Motor Company * Cartercar Motor Company * Elmore Motor Company * Geo(brand of truck/suvs by Hudson) * Hummer Motor Company(Trucks/Suvs) * LaSalle Motors * Oldsmobile Motor Company ''' * '''Pontiac Motors Company * Saturn Corporation of Johnson Island * Scion Motors Company(Cars,Trucks,SUVS) * Albany Motors Company * Annis Motors * Mercedes Benz Johnson Island * Bravado San Andreas Top 7 Most Watched Television Shows on JI Networks # Orange Is The New Brown|JBC # Johnson Ninja Warrior|6C # Family Feud(JI)|JBS # Family Feud(US)|JI Syndication # Game Of Games|JBS # Johnson Funniest Home Video(JFV)|6B # Little Big Shots JI|JBC Category:Johnson Island Category:Fictional Countries